The Prince of Darkness
by Icon of Sin
Summary: Mundus the Prince of Darkness was defeated by the son of Sparda or was he? What if the Demonic God Dante defeated wasn't the real one but a mere puppet. if that is the case then where is the real Mundus? When the two Legendary Dragons Known as Great Red and Ophis clash over the Dimensional Gap, they unintentionally get the attention of Mundus. Beyond Godlike Naruto/Mundus. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD or Devil May Cry.

Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes in advanced.

Note: I want to say thanks to VitaSen for helping me improve and fix my story.

Beta:VitaSen

Chapter 1

 **Unknown Dimension:**

In an unknown dimension where there is nothing but darkness, there resides a giant throne constructed of marble. Sitting on top of this throne is a gigantic marble statue of a bearded "Angel" with a large hole in the center of its chest that has what seems to be an "eye" inside, with the pupil being the golden symbol of infinity around a red spiral.

The meaning of the eye is unknown.

Looking up at the "Angels" face are three dark red eyes, with 4 black rings and nine tomoes, with three in each circle; though if one were to look at the pupils itself, they would see the same infinite symbol but without the spiral.

The name of this "Angel" is Mundus or as he rarely goes by, Naruto when in his "human" form. He is the ruler of the true Underworld, also known as the End of All Worlds.

Mundus has gathered a few aliases since he first revealed himself to other gods who ruled the other worlds and proving that he is the strongest and cruelest of all which earned him many aliases, such as:

The Dark Emperor

The Devil King

Though the one that stood out the most, The Prince of Darkness.

He is known to conjure streams of red lightning that can harm even the strongest god, he can also fire dozens of energy spears that can penetrate even the greatest of defenses and cause an untold amount of damage, while also being seen creating orbs that can create impenetrable barriers and shoot projectiles all at once.

Though the one that has truly caused fear in other gods is his ability to also literally create meteors of pure energy that fall from the sky to cause truly devastating damage while also being able to disable anyone's power if hit by any meteor. Though unknown to all the other gods, these are just his basic attacks.

Sitting on his throne and leaning on his left hand with a bored expression, Mundus was using his other hand to randomly create several thousand black orbs while watching what appeared to be a smaller version of "himself" fighting a man by the name of Dante who is the son of a traitorous devil known as Sparda.

Next to him at the very bottom of his throne are four creations of his that were "killed" by the Son of Sparda.

The four are known as Phantom, Nightmare, Griffon, and the manifestation of what was once Nelo Angelo.

As the fight continued he couldn't help but scoff at the fact that "he" was being wounded by what appeared to be a demonic dragon of sorts and was eventually forced to land on solid ground though he somehow ended up in a pit of lava.

After a while of not even bothering to really fight back against the foolish devil while finding it hard to believe that the Son of Sparda hasn't even noticed, "he" was eventually defeated allowing the son of Sparda to try to escape the island, though it wouldn't be easy seeing as "he" was no longer there to sustain his island, the island itself was beginning to collapse meaning it would soon be destroyed.

After watching the fool run around his castle, the floor soon breaks apart were the devil was standing having him fall through and landing in a room that looked to be the sewers filled with water while watching the young devil finally taking note that he is trapped with no way out.

His Hell Gate symbol then appears in front of the young devil revealing "himself" severely wounded with cracks all around his body.

As expected the one known as Dante transforms into his devil form and begins to attack "him" while taking note that with each attack that connected a piece of him would be destroyed and soon it revealed a grotesque creature with three eyes with hundreds of hands.

In the end Dante's efforts proved futile seeing as the creature no longer took any damage until the blond female he created had given her power to Dante and using the now overpowered handguns, "he" was then sent back into "hell".

" ** _Foolish devil, do you really believe that was me you were fighting?_** "

What Dante didn't know was that the one he was fighting this whole time wasn't him but a mere clone of himself. In fact Sparda had fought that very same clone two Millennia ago without ever realizing it.

" ** _Even he should've questioned the fact that it should've been impossible for a lowly devil such as him to be able to beat me_** "

In truth he had created a clone of himself out of sheer boredom when he found a world that was ruled by humans. Wanting to have some entertainment seeing as he had all of eternity he had created a clone of himself with a mere drop of his endless power using his power of creation. The reason there was a formless creature under the "Angel" form was because it was created by pure power meaning it never had any real form unlike himself.

After it's creation he had ordered his clone to go to the "Underworld" that was connected to that world and conquer it in his name, while inwardly knowing that eventually someone would rebel against him and it wasn't long until a lone devil named Sparda rebelled against his clone and defeated him.

Though what the clone didn't know was that he had orchestrated all of it for his own amusement. He had also failed to mention to the clone that the demon realm in that world was already under his rule but for his amusement he just let things play out.

" ** _If only Sparda knew that the one he fought was a mere clone and its power is nothing compared to the original._** "

He soon sees a familiar portal appear before him revealing his grotesque looking clone bowing to him.

"Lord Mundus... I have failed in defeating that accursed Sparda and his spawn." The clone told his creator, not daring to look up at his master knowing that he failed him. That and because the original was much, Much bigger than him making him more intimidating.

Chuckling knowing the clone doesn't know the true purpose of its creation he then decides to humor him once more before he destroys it.

" ** _Your failure in defeating Sparda and his offspring means nothing to me. Your sole purpose was to unleash chaos throughout that demon realm and the human world all for the sole purpose of keeping me entertained._** " Mundus tells the clone who now looks at him with a look of shock and betrayal.

" ** _And now your usefulness comes to an end._** "

After saying this Mundus then unleashes a familiar white beam that completely engulfs the clone obliterating it from existence.

Not even bothering to glance were the clone of himself once stood he moves his hand in front of him and moving it to the side, several portals appear that lead to other worlds.

One world in particular that had his attention was a newly formed world. Seeing as life would eventually appear in that world he decided to use his power of creation to recreate a certain seed and planted it knowing it would one day grow into a tree, a tree that would grow from the blood of the deceased and create a certain fruit that would be the cause of all sorts of trouble. This very same tree will eventually be known as the Shinju.

He was planning on recreating his old world.

Aside from recreating it for the sole purpose of finding great pleasure in ruling those of his past while knowing some will defy him, the main reason he was doing this was because of a certain goddess that appeared long ago and played a large role into turning him into what he is now.

He knew the tree wouldn't grow for quite a long time but it didn't matter, he was a god and he had all the time in the world to wait. However he soon senses a tiny spike of power coming from another dimension.

" ** _Hmm? What's this?_** "

Sensing a spike of power that seems to be a clash of two powers colliding he decides to investigate while unbeknownst to him, the place he is heading to is somewhat similar to where he had sent his clone while leaving the four demons to guard his throne.

 **Dimensional Gap:**

The Dimensional Gap, a place that exists between three realms, known as Heaven, Earth, and the Underworld is the birthplace of a dragon known by a few names; The Infinite Dragon, The Ouroboros Dragon, or a few know her as Ophis.

Right now we find the Infinite Dragon fighting against another colossal dragon who has invaded her home. The invading dragon is known as Great Red or otherwise known as the Apocalypse Dragon.

"Leave." Ophis orders Great Red while attacking him.

"Why should I?" Great red answers while unleashing his own attack to counter Ophis' own, resulting in another clash that was felt across other worlds while unknown to them because of their clashes, they had unintentionally gotten the attention of a certain god.

Though they soon stop when they hear the sound of lightning and the tearing of the rift. Turning towards the source they see three glowing red orbs of energy surrounded by red lightning glaring down at them.

Great Red, seeing someone else invade his now new home decides to show this unknown what happens when someone steps foot in "his" territory unwelcomed by banishing it.

"Who do you thi-" Great Red was unable to finish because as soon as he began to speak, he was then brought down to his knees at the oppressing force on top of his being. The unknown entity was forcing him down and glancing back at the Infinite Dragon, he could tell she was also in the same boat as him.

But how was this possible? He is the dragon of the Apocalypse whose power is unmatched, not to mention Ophis the Infinite Dragon herself, they have no equals... and yet here they are, on their knees unable to get up because of the overwhelming power those three eyes were radiating.

" ** _Foolish reptile, you actually believe you have the power to vanish me from this small confined space?_** " Mundus asks the red dragon while somewhat angry at the fact the red dragon was about to try and banish him, HIM! The Prince of Darkness! Preposterous!

Deciding to show the foolish reptile what he's dealing with, the lightning in his eyes became brighter, blinding the dragons until in its place stood a giant looking marble statue in the form of a three eyed angel with its arms crossed, looking down at them with a condescending look while the dragons were unaware of this.

After a few moments, both Ophis and Great Red are able to get back up no longer under the pressure of the newcomers power and looking up they can't help but look with wide eyes, seeing a massive angelic statue looking down at them with its three eyes though they did take note of the massive wings that look real unlike the rest of the body.

" ** _Do you see now you foolish reptile? Do you see how insignificant you are compared to me? You're power is nothing to me. It is not even close to a mere percent of my power_** " Mundus said to Great Red making him angry.

Mundus then turns towards the other dragon.

" ** _As for you. I sense no quarrel with you directed towards me, no what I do sense is anger towards the red reptile, but why?_** " He asks the Infinite Dragon who then decides to answer.

"He invaded my home and I want it back." Ophis tells him seeing him turn towards Great Red.

"She left this realm so I just took it over." Great Red answers while still infuriated at being humiliated. Though he then hears the giant "Angel" laugh cruelly finding amusement in this situation.

" ** _So the reason I felt two "powerful" powers clash was because of this place? How amusing… and pathetically childish._** " He says out loud while still looking at the red dragon. " ** _What are your names?_** " he asks.

"I am Great Red the Apocalypse dragon and she is Ophis the Infinite dragon" Great Red replied.

" ** _Apocalypse Dragon? One who is referred to as the end of all things is fighting over something as trivial as this? You don't deserve to be called the Apocalypse Dragon. Now begone from my sight before I erase you from existence._** " Mundus bellowed at Great Red, already annoyed by the red lizard.

"You dare speak to me in such a way?" Great Red retorts as the dragon got ready to attack the giant Angel, still unaware that he was no longer able to feel the unknown "Angels" power which should have been a red flag for him. However due to his rage clouding his mind and his pride being wounded, he never paused to think that maybe this giant "Angel's" power far eclipsed his own.

Though it was too late for the Apocalypse Dragon, as when Great Red was about to unleash his attack, three red spears struck his armored body severely wounding him in the process.

" ** _BE GONE FROM MY SIGHT!_** "

As soon as Mundus says this he points his right hand towards the red dragon and with a powerful invisible force, the red dragon is suddenly blasted away with such force that a rift opens in front of him sending him to another dimension.

"Thank you."

He then turns to the other remaining dragon who thanked him though he soon raises an eyebrow even though you couldn't tell.

The reason for this is because where the dragon once stood is now a woman who appears to be in her early twenties with long black hair that went down to her hips and also had grey colored eyes. Though what really had his attention was her black attire that had the front exposed revealing her cleavage which he could tell was a D-cup while her nipples were being covered by two black x's though he wasn't sure what they were.

" ** _Interesting, so you have a human form._** " Mundus says to Ophis.

"Do you not have one? Surely someone as powerful as you must have a "human" form and do you even have a name?" Ophis asks the giant "Angel" while not knowing how to address him since he never gave his name.

Judging from the power she felt earlier she could sense nothing but pure evil and yet she felt compelled to stay and speak with the one who had gotten rid of Great Red for her.

" ** _I am Mundus, the Prince of Darkness_** " He says getting wide eyes from her.

All she ever wanted was pure silence and to be left alone and yet this dark entity that stands before her has caught her interest for "helping" her get her home back and because of this she became more talkative.

Instead of answering her first question he is once more engulfed in red lightning blinding Ophis once more but soon stops and as she opens her eyes she sees a man with slicked-white semi spiky hair with both eyes bearing the same four rings and nine tomoe's while on the forehead where the third eye was located is now a red mark resembling an eye. She also took note that he had three lines on each cheek that looked like whiskers but were barely noticeable.

For his attire he is wearing a black long coat with the sleeves torn off while the front is wide open showing off his bare muscle chest with the back of the coat having the image of one of his eyes as a symbol while also wearing black pants and black boots.

"It's been a long time since I've been in this form." Mundus says to himself while opening and closing his hand getting a feel for that form once more, never noticing Ophis' cheeks turning pink.

"Better?" He asks while turning to her.

Hearing his question she can only nod, not trusting her voice. How odd, this had never happened to her before though remembering she is not alone she quickly snaps out of it.

"Judging by this form I can only assume you go by another name?" She asks getting a smirk from Mundus.

"You are perceptive, but you are correct and seeing as you're the only one here I have no problem telling you my other name. You may call me Naruto."

Though he then narrows his eyes while having a serious expression.

"Now tell me, what are these three worlds that I sense are connected to this place?"

 **A thousand years later, Dimensional Gap:**

A thousand years have passed since Mundus or Naruto as Ophis calls him had arrived in the Dimensional Gap and we now find the still human Mundus, sitting on his throne that he summoned to the Dimensional Gap only smaller with the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis who is also in her human form sitting on his lap with her head leaning back against his chest sleeping. Meanwhile as Mundus or Naruto as she now calls him has an arm wrapped around her waist he then hears laughter and turning he spots a little girl riding on top of his demon servant Griffon as if he were a mere pet.

The little girl's name is Lilith who is none other than his and Ophis' daughter. She is the spitting image of her mother, clothing and all with the only differences being her age and height, her eyes which she inherited from him which were red while having three rings in each eye along with three tomoe with one in each ring and of course unlike her mother, her clothing covers everything.

He found this current situation amusing. He is known as an evil deity whose sole purpose is to destroy all life and yet here he is in his human form having bonded himself with the Infinite dragon Ophis. He blames his human form for having him feel a want of some sort to have a companion by his side and so he decided to make Ophis his Queen.

Though he now desires more than one queen which his "wife" agreed to seeing no problem with that. Of course he would've done so either way and now wanting more Queens gave him more reason to visit those three particular worlds.

One of the main reasons he remained in the Dimensional Gap was because from what he was told, those three worlds were governed by Angels, Humans and Devils. Of course the devil part had gotten his attention especially when he saw a fallen angel who went by the name Lucifer claiming to be the Prince of Darkness.

That had gotten a laugh out of him. The one claiming to be him was strong but compared to him he was nothing.

Wanting to see what this "Prince of Darkness" is capable off he decided to stay and watch while waiting for the right moment to reveal himself and show this Lucifer who the true Prince of Darkness is. He-

"Please if anyone is listening can you please save me from this marriage" Said an unknown voice that cut him from his thoughts. It sounded like a cry for help.

It would seem Ophis had also heard the voice seeing as she was awoken from her sleep and seeing her irritated he then uses his power to view the place the voice came from and unexpectedly it had come from the "Underworld."

From what they were seeing, the plea came from a young woman with waist length brown hair who seemed to be crying.

 **Underworld:**

Venelana Bael, the eldest twin of the Bael daughters was in her bedroom crying.

"It isn't fair, I don't want to marry him! I don't love him, Valentina does so why do I have to marry him?" She cries out loud while sobbing into her pillow.

Venelana Bael is the eldest daughter of the house of Bael. Even though she had a twin she was the first to be born making her the eldest.

The reason she is crying is because being one of the daughters born from the wife of the Bael clan head and being the eldest, she was to be married to the eldest son of the Gremory clan in hopes of uniting both families.

The only problem was that she didn't love the man, her twin sister Valentina did, but since she is the eldest, then she was the one who was promised to the Gremory.

But she wasn't the only one because the man she is supposed to marry feels the same way, he too doesn't want to marry Venelana because he is in love with Valentina. The three of them know this but don't know how to stop it and seeing as the wedding will be in a month, their hopes of stopping the wedding seemed hopeless.

Still shedding tears Venelana looks up at the dark sky outside her window hoping someone would hear her and help her.

"Please if anyone is listening can you please save me from this marriage"

 **Dimensional Gap:**

'Interesting... Perhaps I should "help" her, after all she would make a perfect Queen next to Ophis' Naruto thinks to himself having sensed the power the girl possessed while inwardly smirking at how he could turn this in his favor at not only making her his Queen but also in using this as an excuse to finally reveal himself.

 **Underworld:**

As she was about to give up hope she starts to hear the sound of lightning and looking out her window three red eyes appear in the sky.

Well here it is. To be honest this was an idea I had in my head for a very long time and I finally decided to write it. I'm not sure if anyone will like it and most will probably think it's a terrible story but I just had to write this since I've never seen this kind of crossover, though note this only has slight Devil May Cry elements.

As you all now there are Devil May Cry stories about Naruto being Vergil, Dante, and Sparda but I have never seen one where Naruto is Mundus (the real Mundus from the original Devil May Cry 1) especially a Naruto is Mundus in a High school DxD crossover so I thought why not. Oh and yes Ophis is female.

I apologize if some characters are OC like Ophis but I just wanted to change things a bit but again this is just an idea I had in my head so please review and tell me what you think.

Harem:

Ophis

Venelana

Grayfia

Kuroka

Yasaka (note she isn't a mother she's still single)

Katerea

Serafall

Maybe more


	2. Chapter 2V2

The Prince of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD or Devil May Cry.

Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes in advance.

Beta: Gogeta444, thanks again for your help.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"Mundus Speaking"

'Mundus thought'

Chapter 2 V2

 ** _Underworld:_**

Venelana could only stare at the three red eyes surrounded by red lightning that appeared in the sky in awe. She had never seen anything like it before and just by looking at the eyes she could tell they held nothing but power.

There was something about those eyes that was drawing her in. Making her feel warm and safe.

She was then startled when she realized that she was no longer in her room but in a massive white marble chapel like room with a giant marble statue of a young angel with three eyes sitting on a marble throne.

"Where am I?" Venelana asked while looking around the massive room, finding the room to be beautiful even though she wasn't expecting an answer.

" _ **Welcome Venelana**_ "

Shocked! She turns around back to the statue that said her name.

."How-" she was then interrupted.

" _ **-Do I know your name? I know many things**_ "

"W-who are y-you?" she asked.

" _ **I am Mundus the Prince of Darkness.**_ " He told her shocking her.

"Prince of Darkness? But Luc-" Venelana begins to say but was then interrupted by Mundus once again.

" _ **That worthless scum is not the Prince of Darkness, he is a just a useless being who has fallen from the biblical God's grace because he was denied in being his equal**_." He told her.

"How do you know this?" Venelana asked Mundus.

" _ **I have been watching all three worlds since the beginning.**_ " He answered her surprising her even more.

'Since the beginning? Did he mean since THE very beginning!? If what he said was true then what did the entity before her want with her?'

"Why did you bring me here?" Venelana asked

" _ **I know what you want, what you desire. You want to free your sister from the fate your family has set for her and I can make it happen.**_ " He said getting her attention.

"Y-you have the power to do that!?" she asked with a look of hope. She knew her father along with his wives were very powerful in their own right but could the one before her really do it?

" _ **My power is beyond all**_ " he answered her while the room begins to crack while a tremendous force descends upon Venelana but just as it came it left.

Even though it was only for a few seconds, Venelana had caught some glimpses of the one before her destroying other worlds with terrifying ease, frightening her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked regaining her breath while wondering why he brought her here.

Instead of being answered, Venelana then saw a white beam of light appear in front of her coming directly from the statue which then proceeds to move upward and following its course it then reveals the entire Bael clan with the exception of her sister. Along with them was also the other clan whose heir her sister was being forced to marry.

"FATHER!, MOTHER!"

'Where are we?"

"Who dares do this to us?"

"Venelana, do you know who is responsible for this?" her father asked. Her father was the head of the Bael clan who like others also noticed that they were in a marble room with an angelic statue in the back while being held in the air by some unknown force against their wills.

" _ **Worthless scum**_ "

Everyone turns towards the statue

" _ **You all reek of arrogance. You call yourselves high class devils, believing yourselves as untouchable and that all should bow before you**_ "

" _ **As for you Venelana, you are a fool for trusting such weaklings**_ "

Mundus could literally taste the arrogance coming from the captured devils. They believed themselves to be high class type of devils who must be respected at all cost which was laughable. He could easily sense their power and when compared to those from Sparda's lineage they might as well be considered human.

"How dare you-arrgh!"

Not wanting to hear the piece of trash talk anymore Mundus shot three red spears from his eyes at the devil striking him in various parts of his body to keep his mouth shut.

"FATHER!" Venelana then turn towards Mundus while summoning her power of destruction.

"Let them go!"

Venelana might be really angry at her parents but it didn't mean she wanted them to be hurt.

She then saw the statue's eyes glow red and then to her surprise the power of destruction she called forth was gone. She tried to use it once more but to her immense surprise she was unable to do so.

" _ **Foolish girl, will you truly stand by these useless scum when you see what will happen to your sister in the years to come**_ "

The room itself then begins to change.

" _ **Allow me to show you what awaits your beloved sister in future**_ "

Suddenly the vast room changes into a battlefield of sorts and Venelana was shocked by what she was seeing before her.

The first thing everyone noticed were the dead bodies of their race along with the bodies of Angels while nearby other Devils and Angels were fighting.

" _ **This is all that weakling Lucifer's fault**_ " she hear Mundus say while seeing more Devils and Angels dying.

" _ **He has never forgiven God in denying him his "rightful" place and so it has come to this**_ " he said while revealing Lucifer fighting the biblical God.

" _ **But he is not the only one at fault here, for the Bael clan along with the other clan are also responsible for this outcome**_ "

"Lies who-"

" _ **Be silent filth**_ " Mundus then shoots three red spears from his eyes striking Venelana's mother.

Ignoring her cries of pain Venelana then begins to see the members of her clan along with the one her sister Valentina was supposed to be a part of attacking and provoking Angels that were guarding various churches.

It then changes to a room where a conversation between Lucifer and her father who are planning to start a war with Heaven with Lucifer promising to make the Bael clan second in power after him.

" _ **Your family along with Lucifer will attack Heaven's territories wanting to provoke the Biblical god and for that, Heaven will respond making the first move to ignite the war, having grown tired of the Devils attacking them. Because of the Bael clan's greed along with Lucifers ambition your kind will pay the price.**_ " He said once again showing her the result of the war along with something that destroys Venelana.

It was the dead body of her sister Valentina.

"SISTER!"

Venelana quickly ran to her sister's body and got on her knees trying to see if she could somehow save her sister, only for her hands to go through her as if she were a ghost, not being able to touch her.

She then looked at her sister's face which had a smile.

" _ **Did you know she thanked the one who killed her?**_ "

"What! Why would she do that?" Venelana asked turning back to look at Mundus while still on her knees shedding tears.

Instead of answering once again the scenery changes though she wish it hadn't.

The sight before her was of her sister lying on the ground naked covered in bruises and…

"N-N-NOO!".

All around her were the male members of the clan her father wanted to merge with the Bael clan with the heir of said clan siting down in a chair smirking at the sight of her sister's broken body.

"V-Valentina"

The look on her sister's face was of one who has lost all hope, the look of someone who wanted nothing more than to die.

"N-No please stop" she says while shaking her head "Please stop"

Seeing he achieved what he wanted, he returns everything back to normal.

"I-I cannot believe we die in the war" said the head of the Bael clan who was trying to fight off the pain.

"It just means we need to find more worthy clans to merge with our own husband" said a voice she recognized as another one of his wives.

Venelana for her part couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did they not care about what will happen to her sister!?

"What about Valentina?" she asked seeing them turn to her.

"Do you not care about her? Did you not see what will happen to her?"

"B-Be silent daughter" spoke her mother who like the clan head was in some serious pain while bleeding from the mouth.

"Of course we saw what will happen to her and it is most unfortunate but it is a necessary sacrifice for the Bael clan to get even stronger" answered another one of her father's wives.

"It may seem cruel to you Venelana but one day you will learn that power means everything if you want to get anywhere in the Underworld" spoke her father who then cringes in pain from the red spears.

Venelana turning to the other clan could see them chuckling about how they will be able to nail her sister and just hearing that sickened her.

After witnessing what will happen they still wanted to continue as planned all the while ignoring what will happen to her sister.

As this was going on Mundus was watching the events unfold while inwardly laughing seeing as the girl was falling apart having learned the harsh truth and knew it was only a matter of time before all he needed to do to convince her to join him was to "save" her sister.

He knew the girl had potential to become very powerful and even more so since she has a power known as the power of destruction which was able to destroy anything it came in contact with.

In the right hands along with the right training he knew this girl would be unstoppable making her perfect to become one of his Queens.

Turning back to the other Devils Mundus wanted nothing more than to kill them all. Theses Devils were weak, arrogant and a disgrace to the Devil race who believe themselves untouchable.

Oh how wrong they were and looking back at the girl he wouldn't have to wait long to destroy them. He just had to wait a little longer.

Originally he wanted nothing more than to destroy all three worlds for his amusement though in the end decided not to having seen the events that will transpire after Venelana became his.

Besides such a thing was beneath him. That's the sole reason he created those like Phantom, to do his bidding.

" _ **Do you see now Venelana? Do you see what will happen to your beloved sister?**_ " he said out loud so that they can hear him.

Turning to him she nods.

" _ **Then you know what must be done**_ "

Venelana then gets on her knees in front of Mundus all the while ignoring the others and then bows to him.

"I swear my loyalty to you Lord Mundus for all eternity. Just please don't let this happen to my sister" Venelana said shocking the others.

"What do you think you're doing Venelana!?"

"Get us down from here!"

She then briefly turns to them with an angry look and answers.

"What I'm doing is saving my sister."

Venelana knew what was about to happen but it needed to be done no matter how much it would hurt her.

While Venelana was coming to terms of condemning her family for her sister's sake, Mundus meanwhile was pleased. Everything went according to plan and now he could kill the other Devils for they were no longer of any use to him.

Everyone then saw a bright white orb manifesting in front of the statue while feeling the tremendous amount of power coming from the orb itself.

" _ **It's time to end your insignificant lives!**_ "

"Y-you can't do this to us! We are the Bael clan"

They had said this in a desperate attempt to somehow come out of this alive. It had always worked for them countless times before by using their name to get what they wanted so it should work now right?RIGHT!?

Unfortunately for them this only had the effect of angering Mundus.

" _ **Die!**_ "

As soon as the orb was completed it shot a white beam that then split into multiple beams obliterating both the Bael family and the other clan, erasing them from existence while keeping Venelana unharmed who had her hands on her ears in an attempt to block out the screams of her family while having her eyes closed.

Though to her surprise she didn't hear any screams and so opening her eyes and putting her hands down to see if they really were dead she then looked to where the others were and saw nothing.

" _ **It is done**_ "

 ** _Dimensional Gap/with Ophis:_**

Right now Ophis was sitting on Mundus's throne watching the brown haired purple eyed girl known as Venelana looking like a wreck since Mundus had used his power to show the girl the fate of her sister.

What Venelana didn't know was that the war was inevitable even if she joined him. Over the years unknown to both the Biblical god and Lucifer their minds had slowly become corrupted, being influenced by an unknown presence into going to war with each other.

Even now it still astonished her how his mere presence alone could corrupt both the mind and soul of others.

Originally it was only going to be a war between Heaven and Hell but her mate having recently taken an interest in the Fallen ones, the war now involved all the three sides.

Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels.

All for his amusement.

Being his mate for so long had caused her to have a rather twisted sense of finding amusement in messing with other's lives just like him and she couldn't wait to see all three sides fight each other..

Because of what would eventually happen when the war was over it had given her an idea. She decided to eventually start a faction of sorts that would include the surviving Devils that were still loyal to Lucifer after his eventual death. Recruiting them would be easy knowing they would join her faction if she offered them power so that they could have their revenge against the Devils who will turn on Lucifer during the war.

She knew there were some who didn't want to go to war but it wasn't enough to have them turn on Lucifer which is why Mundus was going to send someone who would turn other Devils who he found worthy against Lucifer.

In the meantime she still needed a name for her faction.

Though she knew the real war wouldn't be for a while she still wanted to come up with a name.

"But what to call this faction?" Ophis asks herself while thinking of a name.

"Khaos Brigade"

Turning to the sound of the voice she saw it's her daughter.

"I heard you're thinking of a name for a faction. Why not call it Khaos Brigade" Lilith suggested to her mother.

(I decided to change their daughter's name to Lilith.)

Thinking the name over in her head she inwardly nods her head in approval while on the outside she let a small smile appear on her face.

Lilith seeing her mother smile can't help but cheer in happiness and to celebrate she calls Phantom to come to her and as soon as he does, Lilith jumps on top of him, sits down on him and orders him to take her around the castle.

Seeing her daughter so cheerful Ophis can't help but shake her head.

Before Mundus had entered the Dimensional Gap she had been an emotionless being who cared for nothing and wanted to be alone but as soon as Mundus arrived and had gotten rid of Great Red for her and had changed into his human form things had gotten "interesting" and as time passed he had begun to change her to the point that she would now show some emotions.

Then there was her daughter. She is the complete opposite of her when it comes to emotions seeing as she is full of emotions which is odd considering both her and Naruto aren't the "cheerful" type.

Maybe it was because of their human forms seeing as his human form like hers have some emotions.

She always found it amusing how she would ride on top of her mates demonic servants as if they were her pets. She knew Phantom hated doing such a thing but he wisely kept his mouth shut and did as he was told for if he didn't then he knew she would make him suffer for upsetting her daughter not to mention her father Naruto would end him in a second.

"Two hundred years old and she still acts like a child" She says to herself.

Though technically she still is, considering how old she and Mundus are, compared to them she will always be a child.

"NOOOOOOOO! NO MORE!"

Turning to her castle her face becomes impassive. She knew who that pained voice belonged to. It belonged to the self-proclaimed "Hero" known as Cao Cao.

Apparently the human had been plotting to somehow catch her off guard for some time to try and steal her powers though she was unaware of this at the time until Naruto told her.

So to punish this foolish human, Naruto first summoned the human to the Dimensional Gap having him appear before her.

The human after regaining his bearings from being summoned laid eyes on her seeing she was in front of him and had asked where he was which she had told him followed by telling him her name getting wide eyes from him.

She then saw him call on his "power" to try and take her power but proved futile when Naruto appeared before him in his true form as Mundus and had shot three of his red spears at him severely wounding him in the process while creating black razor sharp chains made from his power and wrapping them around him to not only make him suffer more and prevent his escape but to also drain him of his power.

He then sent the human somewhere inside the castle where he was slowly being turned into another of his servants. She wondered what kind of demon the human would be turned into. Oh well she will eventually find out.

"Foolish human." Ophis says out loud still angry at the fact someone was plotting to take her power.

Getting up from the throne she starts making her way towards the ancient castle that was once on an island called Mallet island which Naruto had brought back into the Dimensional gap so that his new Queens would have somewhere to live since he doubted they would like to spend the rest of their lives on one of the floating rocks and what better place to live then a castle he had created himself, which is heavily guarded by his demon armies.

She also needed to keep an eye on her daughter for who knew what kind of mischief she would unleash on the others.

 ** _With Mundus and Venelana:_**

" _ **It is done.**_ " He told her.

What had she done?

Because of her everyone in the Bael clan aside from her sister along with the other clan were dead.

Was she right to trust him?

But she didn't have a choice. If she hadn't acted then her sister's life would've been a living hell not to mention hers. She didn't doubt for a moment that the Gremory would've constantly blamed her for her sister's fate.

Then there was the man her sister was going to marry who was older than her. He was going to treat her like a whore while abusing her.

What truly made her tear up was the fact that her own family after seeing what would happen to her did not care. She had always suspected they didn't care about them, they only wanted to gain more power and so if it meant that sacrificing her sister Valentina along with her meant having more power for them then they didn't care.

No, she did make the right choice.

She then feels a hand on her shoulder surprising her greatly.

"You know it had to be done" A voice told her having her quickly look back only to see a "man" standing there, though she knew he was the same "Angel" that was sitting on that marble throne.

The man had slicked-white spiky hair, three eyes with two eyes being red with four rings and nine tomoe's while the one on the forehead where the third eye was located was now a black slit. He also had three faded lines on each of his cheeks which she wanted to touch.

For his attire he was wearing a black long coat with the sleeves torn off while the front was wide open showing off his bare muscled chest with the back of the coat having the image of one of his eyes as a symbol while also wearing black pants and black combat boots.

The only reason she could tell it was truly Mundus was because of the number of eyes.

"Do you feel regret?" He asked seeing her turn around with her head down.

She then felt him grab her by her chin and making her turn towards him making her blush though she didn't notice.

She then saw his eyes glow and once again begins to see visions of the future though this time they were different and brief.

What she could see was her sister getting married to Zeoticus followed by them having a son with red hair and then seeing the boy all grown up, standing alongside her sister and her husband holding yet another child though she could tell it was a girl who like the boy had red hair.

Venelana couldn't help but shed tears of happiness seeing her sister was spared from that horrible fate.

It then changes to another vision though this time it was her wearing a gothic red and black Victorian dress with a silver necklace with three red stones in the front. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

She then noticed she was standing next to someone else and noticed it was…

As she was seeing the visions, Unknown to her Mundus was subtly using the power in his eyes to make her mind think he was someone who could be trusted while also using his power to corrupt her heart making her unknowingly lust for him little by little.

The visions then stops and she quickly gets up and looks at Mundus with a shocked red face.

"Do you still regret it?"

Lifting his hand towards her face and touching her cheek he then continues

"I know we just met but you can trust me my dear." Mundus told her while channeling his power in his hand and throughout her body making her feel good and comfortable around him ensuring her want for more.

"The power of seduction" He thinks to himself while inwardly smirking. Sometimes being in human form has it's own perks.

"I promise you that you will never have to worry about your sister nor you being in a loveless marriage with the Gremory ever again. I will always treat you as a Queen and anything you desire I will grant"

Venelana feeling his hand or her cheek can't help but unconsciously close her eyes and lean into his touch while feeling beyond happy that she had found the one for her and even though she has just met him she still feels like she has known him her whole life while also feeling a little hot, unaware that he was slowly corrupting her into being his and his alone.

Mundus-sama," She whispers never noticing the "sama" suffix.

"Call me Naruto. That is what I'm known as in my human form" he told her, seeing her nod. This girl was making it way too easy.

While she was lost in her own world she was thinking of what he said of her becoming his Queen. But she didn't feel she was strong enough to be called a Queen. She barely knew how to use her power of destruction that she inherited from her now deceased mother.

As if reading her thoughts 'which he was' he then decided to put the final nail in the coffin.

"I can help you master your power of destruction."

"Really?" Venelana asked surprised.

"Yes and in time you will be worthy to become one of my Queens" he said.

He then "caresses" her cheek once more and moves closer to her until they are inches apart. He noticed her red face and knew his power has now almost fully corrupted her. He has tampered with her mind and heart making her feel lust and love for him and now all he had to do was one more thing and whatever resistance she still had at realizing she was being seduced would be no more.

"Can you sense your heart?" he asked seeing her nod and it was at this point that he had fully corrupted her.

"It's you. You are the one I've been waiting for" she said looking at him with a look that was filled with love. At this moment Venelana had vowed to become one of the strongest Devils in existence to be worthy of being called his Queen.

"You are mine!" He harshly whispers in his deep voice and then proceeds to kiss her which she fully accepts while the symbol of his eye appears on the back of her neck, forever marking her as his while also taking note of her eyes flashing crimson.

 ** _One year later/Ancient Castle in the Dimensional Gap:_**

Right now we find Venelana on one knee panting having just mastered a move shown to her by Mundus or Naruto which she preferred calling him but refrained from doing so when in the presence of his minions.

Beside her was Mundus in his human form who was looking at the dying demons in front of him with an impassive face. He had created a few dozen Hell Vanguard (DMC3 tall Grim Reapers) so she can test her new attack. He wanted her to train in the attack he showed her while also ensuring she trains her body in speed and stamina in case she ever has to face multiple enemies and what better way in doing so than being kept on your toes by the sudden teleporting attacks of the Hell Vanguards.

Mundus had been "helping" her in mastering her Power of Destruction while also showing her a few moves that she could combine alongside her power of destruction to give her diversity, making her a truly fearsome Devil and a worthy Queen.

He still wasn't ready to make her his Queen yet until she was powerful enough to take on more than one of the strongest Devils in her world which is why he was "helping" her.

"I'm going kill all of you."

Turning back to Venelana he saw her eyes were closed but was smiling. He then looked at her hand and saw a dark red energy taking shape of a sphere with red lightning coursing around it. Opening her eyes her normal purple eyes had now become a dark red and pointing her hand towards the Hell Vanguards she releases the dark red sphere having it move towards the nearest Hell Vanguard in the form of a beam quickly disintegrating the Vanguard and the ones near him in the process while the lightning that was around the red sphere strikes the other Hell Vanguards that where a little further away having them disintegrate slowly making them suffer and eventually killing them.

He did well in teaching her that move, a move meant to kill multiple enemies while ensuring they suffered greatly.

"You did well Venelana." Mundus told her, pleased with her progress.

Venelana hearing his praise bows before him.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." She told him while once again calling him Naruto seeing as they were alone once again.

Naruto then looked up towards Ophis and his daughter having sensed them watching them. He then saw her nod in approval of Venelana's progress.

Turning back to Venelana he then uses his power of creation and creates a single Marionette.

"Look closely Venelana." Naruto told her seeing her pay close attention to the Marionette.

She then notices the Marionette glowing red. (Enemy Devil Trigger)

"What is that." she asked feeling the Marionette had gotten much stronger which surprised her considering the Marionettes are considered one of the weakest Demons.

"This is the power I'm going to give you, a power worthy of a future Queen." He then touches her where her heart is giving her that same power the Marionette has "And when you fully master this power no one will dare challenge you."

 ** _Three years later:_**

Walking in one of the corridors of the ancient castle is a woman with long brown hair wearing a gothic red and black Victorian dress with a silver necklace with three red stones in the front that was given to her by Naruto. This woman is none other than Venelana Bael or otherwise known as the Ruin Queen for her mastery over her power of destruction.

In front of her were two Shadows (Devil May Cry 1 Shadow) while behind her where two Death Scythes (Again Devil May Cry 1). What set these four apart from the others were the markings on their bodies which were those of the Bael family along with them being much more powerful than their normal counterparts. The five of them were making their way towards the throne room where Mundus was located for it was now time to reveal herself to her sister that she was alive.

She couldn't wait to see her sister again though she was a little nervous of suddenly appearing before her from out of nowhere and having to tell her sister about what happened to their family and what they were planning to do. Of course she would change the story a bit while lying to her sister that she overheard what the clan Valentina was going to marry were planning to do with her.

There was no doubt in her mind Valentina would ask how she got so powerful though she was sure she would come up with something convincing.

She then saw the two marble doors that lead to the throne room and glancing towards the two Death scythes they both flew toward the two doors and opened them for her.

Once inside she noticed they were in Mundus' dimension, the True Underworld and in the center was Mundus still in his base form sitting on his giant throne while Ophis and Lilith were both in their dragon forms laying down on his lap. (Basically his statue form where he can't move).

She knew Mundus had the power to switch between his dimension and the Dimensional Gap but it still amazed her how easily he can tamper with other dimensions.

She then immediately bows to Mundus with the other four doing the same.

" _ **Rise my Ruin Queen.**_ " He commanded seeing her doing so while the other four remain bowing knowing their place. Hearing him calling her his Queen makes her smile knowing she was now one of his Queens. He had done so much for her and unsurprisingly she had fallen for him.

She still remembered the day he had destroyed the whole Bael clan aside from her sister who had been at the Gremory mansion at the time while also destroying the unknown clan heir and his family that her sister was supposed to marry thus saving her sister from her horrible fate.

" _ **I see, so it's time now for you reveal yourself to your sister that you've been alive all this time.**_ "

"Yes, it's been three years since I had disappeared and it was worth it since Valentina got to marry the Gremory and I got to be with you." She answered with a smile.

She remembered seeing her sister marry her beloved from one of Mundus's portals and knew she had made the right decision. She knew that her decision would haunt her for the rest of her life but as she had said before, it was worth it.

Besides she was now bonded to Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto it seemed he wanted to keep his true self a secret while having his name mentioned every now and then to keep everyone on edge knowing there was someone more powerful than them out there somewhere watching their every move.

He was planning on sending his minions every now and then to destroy those who he deems unworthy of living, while making sure the ones they kill are powerful and well known.

It was brilliant since his minions would mention who their master is having his name strike fear to all knowing that the ones who are killing those who are powerful in their own right serve someone who apparently is powerful enough to command them. Though he seemed to have no intention to reveal himself deeming them all unworthy, he was still planning to create something to act in his stead.

It still saddened her that there was still going to be a war but at least this time her sister wouldn't be harmed.

"I will take my leave now Mundus-sama"

" _ **Then go my Queen and show them the power of Venelana Bael.**_ " Mundus said since he knew she was the last of the Bael clan seeing as her sister was now a Gremory the "higher" devils would try to have her marry someone of their choosing to "rebuild" the Bael clan. Though now with the power she possesses they will soon realize that not only can they not command her but she will destroy them if they try it.

Nodding Venelana then creates a red circle under her and seconds later she along with the other four disappear.

Moments after she left Mundus uses his power to bring back a certain someone back from the dead and soon a bald man with burns on his face with mismatching eyes, with one eye being blue and the other brown appears before him.

As he brought this one back he was reminded of his dreaded tower, the Temen-ni-gru.

' ** _Perhaps I should summon the tower in the Underworld_** ' Mundus thought while planning to resurrect his minions but first he needed to retrieve their weapon forms from the foolish son of Sparda.

"W-Where am I?" The revived man asked.

The man then looks around only to spot a giant "Angel" sitting on a throne made of marble with two enormous dragons resting on it's lap. Though he then takes notice of the number of eyes of the Angel and instantly recognizes him.

"Y-You're M-Mundus! But I thought Sparda defeated you!" The man said out loud while taking a few steps back knowing how dangerous the Prince of Darkness was.

" _ **Sparda? Defeat me? You truly are a fool Arkham, if you believe such a thing. But alas, I did not bring you back from the dead to talk, I brought you back because I need your other half.**_ " Mundus told the now revealed Arkham who has a look of fear on his face.

"My other half? You m- AHHHH!"

Arkham never got to finish since he felt his soul being torn apart.

After an agonizing minute the pain stops having him fall on his knees while spasming and trying to catch his breath.

"Well well well don't you look worse for wear, aye Arkham?" a voice next to Arkham says while laughing afterwards.

Arkham recognizing that voice turns around and saw it's his other personality that now had a body of his own, the Jester.

Jester was a clown wearing all purple with one side of the Jester's hat being purple and the other red while carrying a cane of sorts while noting his fingers were covered in blood. He also had the same eyes as Arkham.

" _ **As you can see I've split the both of you seeing as I only need him.**_ " Mundus said motioning towards Jester though he then chuckles afterwards.

" _ **It amuses me how a human who wanted the power of Sparda for himself to become the new God of that world resorted to becoming a Jester just to get his plans moving. Though what truly amazes me is that neither you nor Vergil found it suspicious that my tower actually responded to your call, even more so did you not find it odd that your plan to become the next God was going rather perfectly.**_ " Said Mundus.

Jester then turns and saw his other half looking shocked and terrified knowing he was being used from the very beginning and at this he can't help but find it amusing and begins to laugh out loud only to jump away as soon as a White lightning bolt strikes Arkham killing him.

" _ **I brought you back for one purpose, to serve me for all eternity not to hear you laugh.**_ " Mundus told Jester.

"I exist only to serve you my lord." Jester says while giving a mock bow not wanting to be killed.

" _ **While I was splitting you from Arkham I was also giving you the knowledge you will need to complete your assignment. Now go.**_ " Mundus orders him making Jester smirk.

"As you wish". Jester then opens his own portal. (That Jester face symbol)

" _ **And Jester, you know what will happen should you fail me.**_ " Mundus said to the now frightened Jester who disappears in the portal to do his task.

It was time to begin turning many of the Devil race against Lucifer.

 ** _In the Underworld/ Gremory Mansion:_**

"I miss Venelana"

The one who said this was a woman with short dark brown hair with brown eyes. She wore a white dress that showed off her bust size and curves.

Her looks were nearly identical to Venelana.

This was Valentina Gremory.

She was sitting alongside her husband in a large ornate room filled with guards.

It had been three years since everyone in her family had gone missing leaving only her. Though it wasn't just her family but the clan heir along with his family had also gone missing as well though to be honest she couldn't help but feel happy when she heard that.

"If on-"

She was about to say something else until they all hear noises outside the ornate room's doors. As the guards in the room were about to investigate, a guard who was outside the throne room was thrown right through the doors destroying them in the process while also noticing two black creatures that looked like lions made their way inside followed by a brown haired woman with a red and black Victorian dress who was scratching the back of her head with a sheepish look on her face. Though Valentina quickly recognized her.

"Venelana!" Valentina yelled about to embrace her sister but quickly stopped when she spotted two other figures with horned skulls holding a scythe flying over her sister and moved to the side with the two dark lions doing the same.

Seeing her sister hesitate Venelena decides to reassure her that they won't attack her.

"Don't be afraid Valentina, they won't hurt you" she told her with a reassuring smile.

Valentina hearing her say that while looking at the four creatures and seeing them standing still decides to trust her and soon enough she hugs her sister.

"Venelana where have you been? I thought I lost you along with our parents" Valentina asked her sister while sobbing.

After a few minutes Venelana decided to end the embrace.

Pulling away Valentina saw Venelana looking at her with a serious face.

"Valentina do you have somewhere private we can talk?" she asked her sister and saw her nodding her head.

"Let's go to my room" nodding they both made their way there.

 **Underworld, Outside Lucifer's castle: (same time Venelana makes her appearance)**

"How can the Bael clan just disappear like that?"

The one who said this was a woman with long wavy black hair that reached down to her thighs, bright light blue eyes with breasts size that can be compared to a succubus. This woman was beautiful and having snow white skin added even more to her beauty.

Her name was Lilith. "Wife" of Lucifer.

She was seen in the "gardens" standing near a patch of roses while thinking of the Bael clan.

"Simple really they were all wiped out"

Hearing a voice answer she was soon brought out of her thoughts when a red circle with a face of a clown appears in the middle of the Garden in front of her and moments later a purple wearing Jester appears.

Seeing this she summons a black spear similar to Lucifers and with impressive speed appears before him pointing the spear at the intruders neck.

"Who are you?" She asked ready to kill him.

"Wait. You're not going to stab me, are you? If you do, I'll die.., Ya know" said Jester angering Lilith for not receiving the answer she wanted along with the fact that the clown before her was smirking at her.

"I'll ask again Who. Are. You?" Said Lilith with a little more edge in her voice.

Taking a few steps back he answers her

"My name is Jester" He said giving her a mock bow though he then looks up towards Lilith "And I have come to offer my help."

"Help?"

"I know you hate Lucifer" he said getting wide eyes from her.

"And how do you know this?" she asked moving closer to him once again while pressing the black spear even closer to his neck drawing blood. "Are you one of his loyal dogs" she asked but raises an eyebrow when he just begins to laugh.

"Do I look like I serve such a weakling" he answered in a deep voice startling her but then she tries to kill him only for him to disappear leaving behind small pieces of paper in different colors falling from who knows where and looking around she then spots him further back standing on a giant ball with a smiling face that was split in two colors with the same mismatching eyes as the Jester.

"Why are you here?" she asked, still a little surprised at how the Jester easily dodged her attack at close range while noting the wound from before was healed up.

"Why to help you bring down Lucifer"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD or Devil May Cry.

Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes in advanced.

Beta: VitaSen, once again thanks for helping me out.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

" _ **Mundus Speaking**_ "

 _ **'Mundus thought**_ '

Chapter 3

 _ **With Mundus/ True Underworld:**_

It had been more than a hundred years since Mundus had begun to make his move to ensure that all three sides would eventually go to war for his entertainment.

Many things had happened in those hundred years, for one he had turned a large portion of the Dimensional Gap into an exact replica of Mallet Island.

He had also resurrected his tower, the Temen-ni-gru between the Underworld and Kyoto which is the home of the Youkai. The tower itself is connected to the castle in the Dimensional Gap. There were two reasons he did this. The first being the power that was held deep within the tower, the power that once belonged to one of his greatest generals. That power had then been infused with the human once known as Cao Cao turning him into the very devil that once served him,

The second reason for resurrecting the tower was simple. The tower itself is a gateway to hell, where all his servants resided. Should he ever want to conquer the human world all he needed to do is sacrifice his seven gatekeepers to open the gates of hell and his legions would swarm the human world like a plague and bring it to it's knees.

How ironic. The tower was originally built in his honor by humans who worshipped him and now it was an instrument of their destruction. What better place for his offspring to rule than the very tower that can destroy their world.

However such a thing is not possible seeing as the foolish devil currently has possession of his gatekeepers in their weapon forms.

As expected there were many who decided to investigate the mysterious tower, mainly devil servants that noble devil families would send hoping to make it their own only to be killed by the denizens that protected the tower. While the demons that resided in the tower were powerful, they were far from being able to defeat the stronger devils that resided in the underworld which is why he was planning on retrieving his seven gatekeepers.

While the gatekeepers were needed to open the gates of hell, their other purpose is to turn the souls of the dead that entered their domain depending of their sin and either turn them into a demon to serve him for all eternity or to sacrifice the soul to increase his own power.

However the real reason he needed his seven gatekeepers is so that he could resurrect one of his most powerful servants, the one known as the God beast.

The Leviathan.

For now he would need to be patient.

Though the most important event that happened in those hundred years was the Jesters success.

As expected the Jester had been successful in turning quite a few devils on Lucifer, mainly the top clans like the Gremory, the Sitri, and the Phenix.

Mundus had yet to order his minions to attack Heaven and the Fallen Angels, since he still needed to retrieve his seven gatekeepers to bring the one he had in mind back to ignite the war, not to mention that four certain individuals had yet to be born.

At this moment, Mundus was once again observing the new world he found many years ago, where he had planted a seed that would eventually grow. In time, it would eventually reveal a certain creation of his that would be known as the Shinju.

The reason he was looking at said world now was because he had sensed the seed had finally began to grow, meaning there was now life in that world... and it was filled with bloodshed.

As he was looking at the world, he could see various humans fighting one another in an endless struggle to dominate the other, not caring for the amount of bloodshed they were unleashing on the world which was a pleasing spectacle for Mundus.

Humans will always be weak, with their only redeeming quality being in providing some amusement to Mundus.

Even though seeing others die was pleasing, the real reason he was even bothering to look at said world was because of the little infant that was just born.

The infant was named Kaguya Otsutsuki.

This particular human was the one he had been waiting for to get things in motion in that particular world.

He had foreseen that the little girl would one day eat a fruit from the tree that held his creation, giving her "godlike" power that would set off a chain reaction for the rest of humanity, giving them the ability to use "a very small" portion of the same power she had received.

He knew many more wars would be fought because of that, which was to be expected, but also in the process he knew that certain individuals would eventually rise above others. In turn, he would have them join him willingly or not, turning them into something more than mere humans. For now, he just had to ensure that the girl was kept alive which is why he had sent his servant, Nightmare to keep guard of the girl. (DMC1 Nightmare).

It would be interesting to see how the human-turned-goddess will react to their reunion once he restores her memory from her alternate past.

" _ **The Rabbit Goddess... let's see if you live up to that title...**_ "

 _ **Underworld/ Lucifer's castle:**_

Inside one of the dark corridors of Lucifer's castle was a woman with long, wavy black hair wearing a transparent black dress that left nothing to the imagination.

This was Lilith.

She was walking to the garden with a smile on her face, remembering what had transpired years ago when Venelana was summoned to Lucifer's castle.

She couldn't help but smile remembering Lucifer's humiliation against Venelana and his hidden fear of her.

It was baffling to her when she saw how easily Venelana had stopped Lucifer's sudden attack on her, followed by countering with her own attack and successfully wounding Lucifer in the process.

This all happened days after Venelana had returned from wherever she had been for the past three years.

It was no surprise that Lucifer had wanted to know where Venelana had been for the past three years when he heard she had returned to the Underworld, since there was a big chance she knew what had happened to the Bael clan.

Lucifer was counting on the Bael clan to fully back him up when the time came to attack Heaven, but since they had just mysteriously disappeared his plans had been set back.

Lucifer had always had a belief that he was superior to others and would expect everyone to meet his demands, otherwise he would kill them which is exactly what he tried to do with Venelana.

Though she along with the others were surprised when she threatened Lucifer for demanding anything from her.

Of course it was no surprise he didn't take it well at being refused, so with impressive speeds, he had had appeared in front of Venelana with one of his black spears to strike her down for her insolence, only for Venelana to somehow block said attack with a red type of sword that appeared out of nowhere and destroying the black sphere shocking him. When she looked closely at the weapon that broke Lucifer's black sphere she noticed it seemed to be made from that infamous power of destruction the Bael clan was known for. It was then she saw Venelana counter with her own attack, forever leaving a scar on Lucifer.

It was on that day that she knew that everything the Jester had told her was true and that the devil faction along with the others would change forever. She couldn't wait to see the bastard fall.

Shaking those thoughts away, Lilith continued making her way towards the garden where she had first met the Jester so she could meet the demon his master ordered to aid her in defeating Lucifer's followers in the coming war.

 _ **With Venelana and Ophis/ Outside Mundus Castle in Dimensional Gap:**_

Walking outside the outer grounds of the castle towards the old colosseum were two women and a little girl.

(Note: the colosseum is the one from DMC1)

These women are Ophis and Venelana, along with the little girl named Lilith.

"It will be interesting to see what has become of the human." Spoke Ophis with disdain in her voice. She was still angry at the fact that someone was planning to steal her power, and if it weren't for Naruto the human might have succeeded.

"There's a reason Naruto chose to spare him instead of killing him and we're about to find out why." Venelana replied.

She knew the human had a unique power, so she was rather curious to see how her husband had used that to his advantage.

Then there's was the demon that her husband's new servant was going to fight, the one called Berial who was once known as her husband's clones successor. Apparently, said demon had lost against some new inexperienced half-devil from another world named Nero. Her husband hated failure and the fact this was the second time his "successor" had lost, especially against an inexperienced opponent, she knew Berial was going to pay the price in terms of having the demon face off against his newest servant.

Normally, her husband Naruto would kill all those who failed him and yet for this particular demon, instead of being killed, he was going to fight the human's newest form instead which meant the new servant was truly powerful.

Looking down in front of her was Ophis' daughter Lilith, wearing the same black gothic dress as her mother, though unlike her mother's whose top part of the dress was non-existent, exposing her huge breasts for all the world to see with the only thing covering were her nipples which were black pieces of tape in the shape of an "x", Lilith's dress was fully covered.

She still couldn't believe the woman next to her was the infinite dragon.

"Have you no shame walking around like that?" Venelana asks Ophis, referring to her exposed breasts.

"No."

Lilith, hearing her mother say that couldn't help but giggle making Venelana pout. She soon blushes seeing Ophis looking at her with an accusing glance and knew she was saying she really had no right to talk, since she liked walking around the castle naked and sleeping in the nude.

Finally arriving at one of the entrances of the old colosseum that was being guarded by two Kyklops, (DMC1 spider enemies) the trio made their way inside the old structure while taking note of the brownish demonic lizards positioned around the colosseum, and made their way to the many rows inside to take a seat so they can witness the fight between the new servant of Mundus and the demon, Berial.

As they were sitting down and waiting for the battle to begin, they took note of the sky becoming dark and cloudy. Seconds later, three familiar red eyes made their appearance.

"It seems Naruto-kun wants to see how his newest servant does against this Berial." Venelana said seeing Ophis nod.

"When will it start?" Lilith asked in a whining tone wanting to see the two fight.

They didn't have to wait long for seconds later as a fiery hell gate appeared from one side of the colosseum revealing the fire demon, Berial.

Berial was massive leonid centaur demon with the lower body of a large bull with legs and feet of a dragon. His upper body was that of a human, with a feline-like face topped with vicious horns.

Its body was black like cooled lava with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from its humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading from its tail.

In his left hand was a large sword made of fire.

" **Where is this pest Lord Mundus wishes me to fight?** "

No sooner that he said that, a black hell gate appeared across from Berial revealing a man with black eyes and slicked-back black hair with white tips.

He wore a black Victorian coat with a dark red cravat.

Strapped to his back was a normal sword with a purple jewel in the middle of the hilt.

For some reason, the "human's" appearance looked familiar to Berial.

 _ **With Lilith at the same time:**_

Arriving at the gardens and seeing she wasn't followed, Lilith didn't have to wait long, since in front of her, a circle with the image of a Jester had appeared.

Getting inside the circle she is then covered in a bright light and disappears.

Dimensional Gap, Mundus castle/outer grounds:

In the outer grounds of the castle a bright circle with the image of a Jester appears revealing Lilith.

Having the light disappear Lilith then glances around and sees she is in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?"

"The outer grounds of the castle." Jester answered startling her making him laugh.

He then calls his portal, seeing the darkened skies were now releasing lightning and instantly knew who was coming.

"Word of advice girl, don't anger him." He says to her, before disappearing, leaving Lilith alone once more.

Looking around a bit she then spots what looks to be a massive colosseum with sounds of fighting coming from it. However, she is unable to investigate when she heard the lightning getting louder, followed by the sound of something landing nearby.

Looking at the nearby cliff she sees a large brown demonic looking bird with its skull being exposed, revealing that it was made from the skulls of multiple birds. It also had a hole in the center of its chest that was filled with energy.

The creature then spoke.

" **So you're the devil my master Mundus wishes me to aid in the coming war.** "

 _ **With the Unknown and Berial:**_

The battle between Mundus's new servant and Berial was nearly over.

Both have been fighting for quite some time with the newcomer countering all of Berial's attacks while landing quite a few hits, wounding the demon to the point where Berial was slowing down.

It was obvious who the victor would be.

" **H-How is this possible, I am Berial the successor of Mundus, I will not be defeated!"** Berial said out loud in rage.

The "human" said nothing and just grabbed his sword once more with his right hand and then without warning disappeared from sight.

Seconds later, he appears behind Berial and begins to walk away while strapping his sword on his back.

Berial seeing this assumes the "human" had given up.

" **Where are you going? Are you giving up? Could it be that you finally realized that you are no match for Berial?** " The fire demon asks in a mocking tone.

Instead of answering the "human" summons his hell gate and looking up at Mundus he bows and then disappears.

Berial was about to boost over his "victory" when all of a sudden he is covered in multiple cuts, spraying blood everywhere and then falls to the ground revealing his arms and legs had been cut off having him fall to the ground.

" **I-Impossible…!** "

' _ **To be defeated again...**_ ' Berial thought in shame.

Despite being in an intense amount of pain, Berial was furious. He was defeated twice now. One at the hands of a half devil and now by this unknown.

No, he would not stand for this!

Looking at up at his master as best as he could he decides to ask for more power.

" **Master, grant me one more chance to prove myself. Grant me one more surge of power and I promise you I will defeat those of Sparda's lineage along with your new servant!** "

On the stadium row all three females look up at Mundus to see what he will do.

They then see the three eyes surrounded by lightning.

" **Master?** "

" _ **Berial, you have failed me once more, you are no longer worthy.**_ "

Suddenly the lightning around the eyes starts to get even louder and then shoots out from the eyes striking the crippled demon.

" _ **NO . . . AAAAAAAAAA!**_ "

The demon then explodes in a shower of blood.

" _ **Worthless scum.**_ "

The three red eyes then disappear leaving three stunned females. Though it didn't last long as Lilith began to cheer at the amazing display.

She was definitely Naruto/Mundus daughter.

 _ **With Lilith/Outside the colosseum:**_

After she had spoken with the demon known as Griffin who gave her a mark on her arm to be able to summon him when the time came she had then decided to speak to the two Queens the bird demon had mentioned who were right now at the colosseum.

As she made her way towards the colosseum she took note of all the various demons watching her every move until finally, she sees the entrance of the colosseum being guarded by two massive spiders with three individuals walking out.

One of them she easily recognized as Venelana while the other two eluded her though even she can't help but blush seeing the attire of the other woman.

'And here I thought I had no shame...'

Lilith then hears a growl and sees the two spiders were about to attack her but a risen hand from the brunette stopped them.

"Hello Lilith." greeted Venelana easily recognizing the woman

"Venelana." She curtly replied.

Looking towards the other woman awaiting for her to introduce herself all she gets is an impassive face.

Normally she would of taken offense to this but decided to leave it be remembering the Griffons warning about both Queens.

'To think Venelana is a Queen… though having witnessed her power firsthand it's really no surprise.'

Looking down she sees a small girl who has the same looks as the woman with the impassive face and instantly sees she is the woman's daughter.

"Are you sure you want to turn on Lucifer?"

Being caught off guard by Venelana's question, she then has a serious look on her face and nods.

"I hate him, everything he has done to me was for his pleasure. I hate him."

"You keep your word and I can assure you Lord Mundus will end him in the most painful way." Venelana tells her.

"However if you decide to betray Mundus, he will end you." Ophis finished.

 _ **A few days later/ True Underworld:**_

" _ **It is time I resurrect my other servants.**_ "

The time had come to reclaim his seven gatekeepers who were right now in their weapon forms and in the possession of the half-devil Dante.

To do this, he needed to go to the world where the sons of Sparda were located, yes the sons of Sparda. Somehow Vergil had come back to the dead and was now hunting demons like his little brother. Even though they were no threat to him, he didn't want them interfering when he not only retrieved his servants but the traitor as well.

Normally he would send someone else to do the task, however he personally wanted to deal with the traitor, Trish.

It was then that then he had begun to manipulate the foolish humans who were turning themselves into demons who went by the name "The Order of Swords" to get the attention of both brothers leaving the traitor all by herself.

Looking down at his newest servant who was bowing to him, he couldn't help but inwardly smirk. As much as he wanted to kill Sparda's offspring, he thought it would be more ironic if they fell at the hands of the devil before him who now possessed a very familiar power similar to theirs. He wouldn't kill them, not yet. First he wanted to retrieve a certain weapon that belonged to Vergil seeing as he no longer possessed it, the Yamato.

The reason he wanted the sword was because it was one of two keys to unseal a certain self-proclaimed Demon king, a demon that was sealed away by Sparda and another long ago. This demon had once tried to usurp his rule of the Underworld, back when his clone still existed.

He will unseal this "Demon king" and show him what happens when someone challenges the Prince of Darkness.

Using his power to sense the high demonic signature of the blade, he then locates it deep inside one of the buildings of the Order of swords floating on a device of sorts while broken in half.

He wanted that blade and he would have it.

" _ **You know what needs to be done.**_ " Mundus spoke, seeing his newest servant disappear to retrieve the sword.

 _ **Human world/ near Dante's shop, in the rooftops:**_

On the rooftops in the city near a large crater where the dreaded tower, the Temen-ni-gru once stood was a battle between a blond female and a few pride demons.

"This is all too easy." the female said out loud angering the demons.

Jumping in the air she is then covered in yellow lightning and shoots it at the demons in front of her killing them.

Sensing the last one behind her the blond then turns around and fires yet another lightning attack killing the last one.

Landing on her feet she then can't help but sigh seeing how boring things had gotten.

Ever since her former master Mundus had been killed the demons were now in disarray with the strongest going back to the Underworld, leaving just the weak ones who seemed to always target humans. But of course, she along with Dante would deal with them, though eventually, he, like her were beginning to get bored with the lack of challenge.

'I almost wish Mundus was back...' Trish thought, while seeing yet more Hell Prides appearing and jumping towards her.

Summoning more of her power, she was about to finish of the rest until the demons suddenly stop in midair. They then land on the ground and bow.

" _ **Rise!**_ " She hears a somewhat familiar voice.

Suddenly an explosion was heard coming from the direction of Dante's shop revealing different colored beams of light with each landing across from her encircling her revealing some very familiar demons who like the hell prides, had bowed.

'Those demons, how are they back to their normal forms?' looking around she began to get a feeling of dread seeing all the unmoving demons bowing. Though the real question is…

Who were they bowing to?

Before she can try and make sense of their odd behavior, she then notices she is no longer on the rooftops but outside some sort of demonic realm with ruined buildings everywhere and blood flowing on the ground.. Though something about this place looked very familiar.

(Basically DMC3 where Mundus appeared before Vergil)

"This place, this lo…"

" _ **Did you really think you could betray me and not pay the consequences…?**_ " Spoke a very familiar voice getting wide eyes from Trish.

'N-NO' she thought

Slowly turning around with fear gripping her heart she then sees three very familiar eyes in the sky.

"Mundus."

 _ **Unknown Hidden Lab/ Yamato's location:**_

In a dark room filled with various machines was a "man" with black hair with one long end hanging on the front of his face wearing a white suite who was being guarded by what appeared to be five suits of armor.

"Why can't I restore you!"

Agnus had been trying for years to restore Yamato to its former glory and use it for the Order's cause. However, no matter what he tried nothing seemed to work.

Now however, he was desperate to restore the blade having heard that Sparda's eldest son Vergil had somehow returned from the dead and was spotted near a small abandoned village that was near Fortuna city no doubt looking to reclaim his sword.

He then hears a sound and turning around he sees a man in a black Victorian coat with a dark red cravat.

"Who are you?"

Instead of answering, the man just grabs his sword from his back and swings it killing all of his armored guards.

'He killed them with just one move!'

He then sees the stranger walking towards the broken sword and lifting his hand in front of the sword, to his immense shock the two halves connect together and become one once more fully restoring Yamato. The intruder then grabs the sword.

"H-How? Not even I could succeed in restoring it"

The man says nothing, angering Agnus having him transform into his "demon" form.

This form was that of a locust with bright gold wings, an insectoid tail, long horns, and a halo like appendage over his head.

" **Give me that sword!** "

Rushing towards the intruder so he could kill him and retrieve Yamato, just as he was about to make contact with his attack he sees the "human" covered in a dark power transforming along with a white diagonal blur.

" **It can't b-be** "

The last thing he sees from his divided vision having been cut in half was a devil who was thought to be long dead.

 _ **With Mundus:**_

"How are you back? Dante sent you back to the Underworld" Trish asked taking a few steps back.

" _ **Foolish girl, did you really think that worthless devil was a match for me let alone that that was me he was fighting?**_ "

'What does he mean by that? Is he saying that was someone else?'

" _ **That foolish devil along with his father fought a mere clone of mine, a clone that was created by a mere fraction of my power**_ "

'A mere fraction!'

If that was true then they wouldn't stand a chance against the real one. Dante barely stood a chance against the other one and that was thanks to not only his father's power but her own as well, so what chance did they have to stand up to the real one?

" _ **Your suffering will be legendary for betraying me.**_ "

She then notices everything turning to a dark red along with the world shaking.

" _ **Let this be a reminder to you about what happens to those who betray me**_ "

Then last thing Trish sees are those three red glowing eyes now having four rings and nine tomoes while being strapped to some sort of black cross.

 _ **Tsukuyomi:**_

" _ **Trish**_ "

Hearing her name Trish opens her eyes having them adjust to the red light only to see she is in some place where the sky is red and she was tied in a cross.

" _ **Did you know this was the exact place were I broke Vergil to the point he swore his loyalty to me, turning him into Nelo Angelo?**_ "

Looking up she sees Mundus in his true form with his arms crossed in the sky.

"Why don't you just get it over with and kill me?" Trish spoke.

" _ **My foolish creation, you have no say in the matter.**_ "

Mundus is then surrounded by hundreds of red spears

" _ **Let us see how long you last before you are completely broken**_ "

Before her eyes, all the red spears come crashing down towards her impaling her body having her feel so much pain that she passes out.

Moments later Trish opens her eyes seeing she is no longer wounded and then looks up only to see yet another Mundus who was also surrounded by red spears.

The increased number of spears fall upon her once more making her scream in pain.

Opening her eyes yet again she then sees there are four Mundus' surrounded by even more of those infernal spears.

All she could do is close her and cry out in pain as the red spears continue to stab themselves each one inflicting more damage than the other until she passes out.

Waking up for the fourth time she sees to her horror what seem to be thousands of Mundus along with an infinite amount of red spears.

She couldn't take it anymore, how much time has passed since she was brought here.

" _ **Only a single second has passed.**_ " Mundus spoke, having read her thoughts.

Hearing this she can't help but have her eyes widen even more.

" _ **In this world time is under my control and unfortunately for you-**_ "

As he was speaking the red spears descended striking Trish in her body making her scream.

" _ **-I intend to keep you here for all eternity**_ " he finishes having her scream to the skies in madness from all the pain she was in.

"STOP!"

Unfortunately, the opposite happens for even more red spears appear and descend upon her even faster than before striking her while the blond female trashes around going completely insane from all the pain.

"FORGIVE ME MASTER FOR BETRAYING YOU! I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER MY PLACE, I WILL ALWAYS SERVE YOU, I WILL SERVE ONLY YOU!"

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

This was what Mundus wanted, Trish was finally broken.

Trish for her part was a whimpering shaking mess who had blood dripping from her mouth.

She then hears footsteps approaching her and looking up she sees a man with three eyes.

Mundus then grabs her by the neck and squeezes it making her gasp for air.

"My clone was a fool to give you free reign." He says while burning a mark with the symbol of his eye on the back of Trish's neck, forever marking her as his to ensure she will never EVER betray him.

'The foolish half-devil and the others are but a distant memory to you, they are your enemies.' The voice of Mundus says in her head.

"They are my enemies." She repeated.

'You only serve Mundus, you will kill all who oppose him.'

"I will kill all who oppose him."

Hearing that last part, he lets her go while cancelling the Tsukuyomi, revealing Trish on the ground covered in sweat while Mundus is still in the sky.

Trish then begins to get up while struggling and looks up at Mundus with a look of devotion, wanting to do nothing but ensure her master was pleased.

"Ensure the three foolish devil's make it to the end and bring me the female devil hunter along with the songstress." Mundus commanded.

"As you wish master."

Soon after Trish disappears in a bright gold symbol the surrounding area then becomes a large darkened marble room with the statue of an angel sitting down on his throne having both hands resting on both pillars made of marble with the head of the statue being hidden in darkness with the only thing visible being those three glowing red eyes.

Soon he would be rid of the Sparda lineage.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That's it. Sorry I took so long but I have been working on my other stories and just when I thought I had a new chapter I would scrap it and start over.

As you can see I have changed the chapter a bit since I felt I could do better. So here it is and now I can finally work on the fourth chapter. Hopefully all of you like this one better.


End file.
